


Там, где небо сходится с морем

by HaruIchigo



Series: Счастливого Дня Жизни! (С любовью и всякой гадостью) [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Life Day (Star Wars), Love Confessions, M/M, Seaside, Soft Din Djarin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Продолжение "Одинокой звезды" о том, как в Мос Пелго что-то не задалось с празднованием Дня Жизни, но всё ещё можно исправить.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Счастливого Дня Жизни! (С любовью и всякой гадостью) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: My Favorite Fics





	Там, где небо сходится с морем

— Н ндо… мршл…

— Что, В'Аул? Не понимаю, что ты говоришь. — Кобб утёр пот со лба свободной рукой. Два солнца стояли в зените, ему стало жарковато.

— Н… ндо… 

Наверное дикция у Одноглазого В'Аула могла быть получше, но пальцы Кобба впились в его щёки так, что челюсть хрустела.   
Сам В'Аул был всё ещё привязан за руки к спидеру, тащившему его от самого Мос Пелго.

— А, ты сказал "не надо"? Вы, ребята, пересекли черту. — Кобб вынул из ножен охотничий нож. — Вы пришли в мой город. Заявились в школу. Угрожали детям. И теперь ты говоришь мне "не надо"?

— Прсто зстрли… кк дргих…

Кобб швырнул его на песок и оседлал, перехватив за горло.

— Если я тебя "просто застрелю как других", Одноглазый, моё послание не дойдёт. 

Кончик ножа вошёл в кожу на лбу, прямо под волосами. Кобб посильнее сжал рукоять и, преодолевая напряжение, потащил лезвие вниз и наискосок.   
Крик В’Аула запрыгал между рыжими скалами.

— Да, приятель… мне это тоже не доставляет удовольствия… — Кобб довёл линию до   
брови и повёл новую вверх, заливая веки Одноглазого кровью. — Но что с вами делать… если вы не понимаете иначе?

— Мар… шал…

— Да, так меня называют. Может вы наконец запомните, что у этого города есть маршал...

Когда он наконец закончил, В’Аул перестал кричать, и только хныкал тихо. На лбу у него истекала алым пятиконечная звезда.  
Кобб поднялся и с отвращением вытер нож о его рубаху.

— И это наш храбрец, так лихо наставлявший пушку на первоклашек! Подбери-ка сопли и шагай к своему боссу. Скажи, что маршал Мос Пелго поздравляет с наступающим Днём Жизни. Пошёл!

Он пнул хнычущее тело напоследок, и перерезал верёвку.  
У него не было никакого желания смотреть, убегает эта сволочь или нет. Всю дорогу до Мос Пелго он думал только о том, что дети старались, украшали класс, разучивали песенки и всё такое, а эти мудни, вообразившие себя крутыми рейдерами, просто ввалились, думая, что сейчас возьмут заложников... и ему пришлось убивать на глазах у малышни. У малышни!   
До праздника осталось два дня, вряд ли они забудут обо всём за такое короткое время. Вряд ли они вообще когда-нибудь это забудут. Трупы бандитов и орущий маршал с бластером… счастливого Дня Жизни, детки.

К его приезду тела уже закопали. В опустевшем классе с оборванными гирляндами и обожжёнными столами Исса-Ор с Девали, тогрутой-учительницей, пытались отвлечь ревущую кучку шахтёрских малышей, которых некому было забрать.   
Завидев Кобба, малыши тут же замолчали, и следили за каждым его шагом огромными, испуганными глазами. Это разбивало ему сердце.  
К счастью, Исса быстро подошла к нему и отвела в сторонку.

— Ты всё сделал правильно. 

Она всегда знала, что у него на душе и никогда этим не злоупотребляла, за что Кобб отдельно был ей благодарен.

— Я бы поспорил, Исса. Посмотри на них.

— Они скоро успокоятся и забудут, а потом и вовсе станут считать тебя героем. Ты был с ними и защитил их. Им повезло, что Девали позвала тебя вешать фонарики.

— Они живут в звёздами забытом городишке на краю пустыни, у них не так много радостей. А День Жизни теперь испорчен, и хорошо если не навсегда.

— По-моему он больше испорчен для тебя. — Исса-Ор достала датапад. — Тебе надо развеяться, Кобб. Поэтому сейчас я сброшу тебе письма, которые они писали Белому Вуки, вы с Уиквэем съездите в Мос Айсли и посмотрите, что можно сделать. А, и возьмите пару ящиков шипучки, и… я не помню, но в общем Девали написала целый список.

Это тоже была старая-добрая традиция: весь городок скидывался кто чем мог, чтобы дети получили подарки от Белого Вуки. Уиквэй умел контрабандой, лестью и угрозами доставать в Мос Айсли вещи, которых на Татуине и в глаза до этого не видели. Кобб сомневался, что будет там полезен, особенно в том, что казалось девчачьих подарков, но Исса была права. Развеяться. Сделать хоть что-то хорошее, динк фаррик.

***

— Ладно, винтаж вам не по карману, дешёвку вы брать не желаете. — Твилек устало закинул лекку на плечо и убрал очередную бутылку обратно под стойку. — Конечно проще выбирать вино если знаете, что ваш одариваемый пьёт… и следите за питомцем пожалуйста.

Дин достал ребёнка из ящика с опилками, куда он забрался наконец, после упорных попыток. Это был второй раз за пятнадцать минут, что не делало утомительный разговор проще.

— Слушайте, я не разбираюсь в этом. Я просто хочу бутылку, которую можно подарить. Но при мне он пил только спочку и виски.

— Спочку… — Твилек закатил глаза. — Я правильно понял, вы выбираете марочное вино тому, кто хлещет самогон на молочной сыворотке? Ладно, это был риторический вопрос. Начнём с другого конца. Есть виски пятилетней выдержки, десятилетней…

Дин шумно выдохнул. Он чувствовал себя идиотом уже заходя под вывеску “Винодельня Тавлин-жуваа”, за последние пятнадцать минут это ощущение только усилилось.  
Он ещё никогда никому не дарил подарков от себя. В Убежище всё было общее, к тому же, подарки получали дети, — взрослые готовились к ритуалам.

Накануне Дня Жизни Кузнец варила на священном огне особую карамель по древнему рецепту, золотую, как янтарь. После она вынимала из короба тяжёлые железные формы в виде хищных птиц и зверей. В них карамель застывала всю ночь, и наутро каждый найдёныш получал свою сову, вампу или грязерога в шуршащей бумаге. Грызть их запрещалось, — это был ещё один урок. Воин должен быть терпеливым, иначе — наказание.

Взрослые после ночи праздничных бдений, ритуальных вопросов и ответов, делили между собой пряный, острый пирог уджи, как напоминание о потерянном доме.   
Собираясь в дорогу, Дин всегда обнаруживал, что неизвестно откуда взявшийся кусочек уджи ждёт его на корабле. Есть его Дин старался медленно, по крошке за раз, растягивая удовольствие… хотя втайне немного скучал по тёплому вкусу карамели, тающей на языке.  
Уджи, карамель, — это был вкус дома.  
Но дома больше не было. Он остался один, и вместо ритуалов теперь пытался вникнуть в разницу между винами с разных планет, понятия не имея, что вообще люди дарят друг другу. Пели предоставила ему три варианта: “вино”, “деньги” и “шоколад”, недвусмысленно намекнув, что сама предпочитает деньги.   
Но что могло понравиться Коббу…

— Мне подойдёт даже два года выдержки, мы люди не гордые, — произнёс знакомый голос у него за спиной. Кобб, во плоти, стоял, опершись о косяк, и сиял улыбкой.  
Дин меньше всего ожидал увидеть его здесь, в этот момент, и вместо радости испытал неприятное удивление, словно его застали за чем-то постыдным. 

— Маршал.

Он не знал, что ещё сказать. Он планировал их встречу совершенно не так, и не при чужих. Кобб понял, — хлопнул его по плечу и подошёл к стойке.

— Влезу без очереди, пока ты думаешь, — сказал он, и обратился к твилеку. — Модру, верно? Уиквэй… то есть Джамэвэ из Мос Пелго оставлял заказ на шипучку для детей и кое-что покрепче для взрослых. Вот тут на датападе номер.

— Одну минуту, — Модру явно был счастлив исчезнуть в подсобку, оставив мандалорца-тугодума. Дин не мог его винить.   
Проводив его взглядом, Кобб вальяжно облокотился о стойку, словно флиртовал в какой-нибудь кантине.

— Хотел сделать сюрприз или исчезнуть незамеченным? — спросил он слегка наклонив голову к плечу. Этот наклон, выгоревшая седая прядка, упавшая на лоб… и Дин понял, как скучал всё это время. Это было не новое для него чувство, но раньше он испытывал его только к местам, к Убежищу. Никогда, — к людям.

— Я собирался прилететь завтра. И привезти… — он безнадёжно махнул рукой в сторону шкафа с бутылками. — Что-то.

Кобб улыбнулся.

— Не буду облегчать тебе задачу. Я люблю приятные сюрпризы, на то они и приятные.

Он казался расслабленным, но Дина это не обмануло.   
В прошлый раз они расстались тепло: снова пожали друг другу руки, снова решили что неплохо бы увидеться Кобб в который раз извинился за историю со шлемом.   
Оба вели себя так, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Чтобы не грустить. Чтобы не стыдиться.

Но Дину было стыдно: он сказал то, чего не следовало говорить, — признался в своём страхе. О страхе не разговаривают и со своими, не то что с чужими.  
Возможно, Кобб тоже жалел? "Люблю", — сильное слово, его не говорят тем, кого видят второй раз в жизни.  
Зачем они вообще разговаривали в ту ночь? 

— Мы сделаем вид, что не встречались? — Дин решил сжалиться над ним и над собой. — Завтра я прилечу в Мос Пелго. Мы оба будем готовы к встрече. Тебе не обязательно...продолжать здесь стоять.

Кобб насмешливо поднял брови.

— Вообще-то обязательно, я жду свой заказ. 

— ...да. Конечно.

Они снова замолчали.  
К счастью, твилек как раз вышел из подсобки и предложил Коббу загнать грузовую платформу во дворик.  
Дин собирался уйти, но вместо этого вызвался помочь. Вдвоём с Коббом они быстро погрузили звякающие ящики, и лёд сломался, как всегда в те моменты, когда они брались за что-то вместе.  
Ребёнок, наконец-то нашедший интересное место, откуда его не гнали, шуршал чем-то под брезентом.

— У меня был паскуднейший день, Мандо, — сказал Кобб, когда они шли по скудно освещенному торговому кварталу. — Я перестрелял банду на глазах у семилеток, испортил им День Жизни. Делал другие вещи, которыми не горжусь... устал как собака. И знаешь, чего мне сейчас хочется?

Дин промолчал, зная, что это был риторический вопрос.   
Кобб остановился и наклонился к его шлему, серьёзный, словно дело касалось жизни и смерти.

— Чтобы ты отвёл меня вон за ту кантину, прижал к стене, и выебал так, чтоб я забыл как меня зовут.

— Не сейчас. — Это было единственное, что пришло Дину в голову. Кровь отхлынула от мозга и моментально прилила к члену, — по крайней мере так ему казалось. — И не здесь. Я не могу бросить ребёнка.

Кобб выдохнул.

— Ну... нет так нет. Это я сказал спонтанно, а ты по-моему любитель обсуждать детали… этого я как-то не учёл.

Им действительно многое нужно было обсудить, но Дину понравилась мысль о том, что этой встречи не было. Что по-настоящему они увидятся только завтра в Мос Пелго. Тогда придёт время разговоров и решений.

— Я знаю одно место. Иди за мной.

***  
Он прижал Кобба к стене за мастерской Пели. Ребёнок к тому времени давно сопел в своём гамачке, на корабле, и можно было не думать о нём, не думать ни о чём…  
Кобб потянулся было к его щекам, но замешкался, и Дин сам приподнял шлем.

— Может… снять? — спросил Кобб, пытаясь наклониться поудобнее к его рту то с одной то с другой стороны. — Мешает…

— Нет.

— Ну и хрен с ним...

Всё это было спешно, беспорядочно, совсем не похоже на их последнюю ночь, когда они… "занимались любовью", — он не мог назвать это иначе.  
Дин считал поцелуи высшей степенью доверия, роскошью, которой нужно было наслаждаться неспеша, каждым движением благодарить любовника за эту честь.   
Коббу было наплевать: он засунул язык ему в рот едва их губы соприкоснулись.   
Они словно поменялись местами. В их первую ночь Дин хотел закончить всё побыстрее, — так невыносимо было терпеть это напряжение, так долго его никто не трогал. Теперь это Кобб трахал трахал его руку в перчатке, зарабатывая на узких бёдрах синяки от бескара.  
— Мандо… Мандо… Дин… твою мать… твою… о...  
Он замер, совсем перестав дышать, и обмяк, уткнувшись в его плечо. Его рука всё ещё двигалась по инерции, и Дин думал, что он ещё долго провозится. Всё было не так: слишком быстро, неудобно, он ни крайта не видел в сдвинутом шлеме… но стоило Коббу поцеловать его, нежно и медленно, прикусив в конце нижнюю губу, как он кончил тут же, и едва устоял на ногах, пришлось опереться о стену…  
Вернее, он думал, что опёрся. Потому что придя в себя услышал, как в тишине под его кулаком осыпается штукатурка.  
Пели определённо получит деньги на День Жизни.

— Напомни мне… тебя не злить. — Кобб поправил его шлем, и погладил большими пальцами впадины "щёк". 

— Я думал, ты давно понял.

Пару минут они молча, сосредоточенно приводили себя в порядок. Больше говорить было как-будто не о чем, оставалось попрощаться, но Кобб молчал как человек, подыскивающий, что сказать.

— Может… поедешь с нами? — наконец нашёлся он. — Мне бы только забрать Уиквэя от дружков, и готовы.

Дин вздохнул. Как бы ему ни хотелось, план был в другом.

— Нет. Я прилечу завтра утром. И собери вещи.

Кобб, возившийся с ремнём кобуры, удивлённо поднял глаза.

— Что ты задумал, Мандо? 

Эта идея была ещё хуже, чем с бутылкой, Дин теперь понял окончательно.  
У маршала были свои дела. Нельзя просто прилететь к нему и приказать собираться.

— Ты никогда не летал дальше Татуина.

Кобб напряжённо усмехнулся, словно ему неловко было за это.

— Да, у меня вся молодость прошла в дороге, но это была пустыня, а не гипертрассы. А в чём дело?

— Я знаю планету в этом секторе. Там лес и море, которых ты не видел.

Кобб на секунду потерял дар речи. Он даже оглянулся, будто ища, на что бы перевести тему.

— Это… вот это идея, Мандо… не знаю, что и сказать. Ты меня вроде как зовёшь на свидание? На другую планету?

Дин слегка пожал плечами.

— У меня есть корабль.

Слово "свидание" не приходило ему в голову, да он и не понимал никогда, что это значит. Это был подарок на День Жизни, который должен был понравиться Коббу. И удачное место чтобы выяснить всё окончательно.  
Он так думал. 

— Ты полон сюрпризов, Мандо. У меня много дел в Мос Пелго, но я не отказываюсь, нет! Просто… надо всё обдумать. — Он улыбнулся и похлопал Дина по плечу. — Увидимся завтра, здоровяк. Мне… надо ещё кое-куда…

Дин только тяжело вздохнул.   
Всё шло наперекосяк.

***

Шлем он так и не снял.  
Кобб никогда не думал, что его это так заденет. Ему нравился весь Дин: и его крепко сбитое сильное тело и сияющий бескар и хриплый голос...  
Только вот чёрный визор бесил.   
“Я же тебя видел”, — едва не сказал Кобб, когда он отказался снимать шлем. — “Я тебя знаю, я всё помню”...  
Как огонь зажигается в чёрных глазах, как этот его гордый нос-клюв трётся о шею в приливе нежности, как полные губы шепчут что-то на незнакомом языке пополам со знакомыми ругательствами, щекоча ухо...  
Но Мандо снова стал Мандо, искупил, наверное, все грехи и вышел чистенький, а то, что между ними сейчас было… они же вроде решили, что ничего не было. Да и доставать член перед непойми кем мандалорское кредо, видимо, не запрещает.

Лучше б он не прилетал.  
В ночь бури Кобб так переволновался за него, что сказал зачем-то правду. Всё ведь указывало на то, что больше они не увидятся, ничего серьёзного между ними не могло быть никогда. Последняя ночь у них была такая тёплая и нежная, с нотками горечи… почему бы не признаться, расставаясь навсегда?   
И вот теперь Дин объявляется как ни в чём не бывало и зовёт его на свидание. Почему-то такого поворота Кобб совершенно не ждал.  
Как и того, что буквально запрыгнет на своего Мандо с разбега, будто им по пятнадцать и яростная дрочка друг другу в подворотне, — самое обычное дело.

Свидание, тускены его дери…

Кобб знал, что не заслужил. Только не после того как испортил праздник детям. Нужно было сделать всё иначе, сначала выставить этих уродов из школы… как-то, найти способ, и только потом стрелять...

Чтобы отвлечься, он пошёл за орехами и ягодами в знакомую лавку на углу.   
После второго прощания с Дином, даже уверенный, что они больше не встретятся, Кобб всё равно занялся мандалорцами, пытаясь узнать о них больше. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Исторические трактаты про бесконечные скучные войны Мандалора со всеми подряд его не интересовали, а из новостей поновее были только байки, цены на бескар и рецепт торта уджи в кулинарной книге.

Как только Мандо заикнулся о бутылке, Кобб уже знал, что у Белого Вуки есть и для него подарок. 

***  
Они с Уиквэем задержались основательно и вернулись только заполночь. Исса-Ор даже выехала им навстречу, и издалека было слышно, как она выстрелами отгоняет ночных хищников.  
Звуки дома… в другое время они бы Кобба согрели.

Втроём они сгрузили подарки в классе, и упаковывали их в пёстрые мешочки, которые Девали сшила из лоскутов, собранных по городку. Работая, Кобб то и дело натыкался взглядом на опустевшие стены: ни гирлянд ни фонариков, ни рисунков с Белым Вуки, похожим на вампу.  
Никакого праздника. Вряд ли тут могли помочь игрушки и сладости… только чудо спасло бы День Жизни в Мос Пелго.

***

Приземляясь возле городка Дин не думал, что его будут встречать. Но стоило ему сесть, как дети посыпались из домов как горошины из мешка. Они остановились на почтительном расстоянии от корабля, но видно было, — они чего-то ждут. Дин решил, что дети просто никогда раньше не видели большого судна, но что-то не сходилось.   
Кобб подошёл последним: вразвалочку, чуть косолапя. Дин до сих пор не знал, что чувствует к нему после вчерашнего, но эта знакомая походка поднимала в нём столько нежности...

— Какая встреча, Мандо! Не ожидал тебя увидеть. — Кобб ухмыльнулся.

— Маршал. Мы летим?

Кобб оглянулся на переминающихся с ноги на ногу детей и мрачных подростков.

— Видишь ли… тут такое дело…

Дин уже понял, к чему он клонит. И это рушило все его планы.

— Подожди, Мандо, не вздыхай так! Да, я прожил на Татуине, никогда ничего не видел, но я в порядке… а эта малышня, — у них жизнь только начинается, и это будет трудная жизнь, она уже трудная. А ты можешь сделать для них что-то хорошее. День Жизни, Мандо! Разве не в этом суть?

— Ты мной манипулируешь.

— Точно. И как, получается у меня?

Дин снова вздохнул.

— Пусть собираются.

Благодарность Кобба потонула в диком визге. 

***  
Это действительно было хорошее дело. Но Дину не было ни легко ни приятно. Для него эта поездка и так была непростой: он прилетел на Татуин, желая поговорить с Коббом о важном… но тот опять не понял. Для него это было “свидание”, — просто ещё одна возможность приятно провести время. 

“И я тебя люблю, Мандо”.

Что эти слова вообще значили для него?

— Ничего не трогать!

На “Лезвии” и одного-то ребёнка было много, но теперь, когда они набились в трюм и постоянно ползали везде, визжали, смеялись и болтали, он почувствовал, что начинает сходить с ума.  
К счастью, с ними летела Девали. Он знал эту женщину всего несколько минут, но уже чувствовал к ней огромную благодарность.  
Она, казалось, умудрялась быть во всех местах одновременно.

— Дети, вы в гостях! В гостях не принято трогать чужие вещи. Луу, положи на место. Тавани, нет, наверх нельзя! А где малыш? Не обижайте его, его папа согласился отвезти вас к морю!

— Я уверен, это не самое страшное, что случалось с твоим кораблём. — Кобб сидел в пассажирском кресле. Когда-то Дин был бы рад видеть его там. Но теперь раздражение не проходило. 

— Это мне решать.

Кобб вздохнул.

— Скоро мы выйдем из гиперпространства?

— Уже надоело?

— Это было интересно первую пару минут. Но… — Кобб осмотрелся. — Знаешь, здесь неплохо. Холодновато, правда, но я слышал, в космосе всегда так. И как подумаешь, что между нами и ледяной бездной всего пара листов металла... 

Он коротко усмехнулся.

— Кораблик, кстати, похож на тебя: потрёпанный, но неубиваемый. И есть в нём кое-что… что мне ужасно нравится. Не могу даже решить, что именно. Всё, наверное.

Дин не видел его, но слышал, что он улыбается, и знал, что его глаза, зелёные на Татуине, привыкшие хитро щуриться от солнца, в полутьме кабины выглядят тёплыми и карими. Искренними.

Если представить, что больше тут никого нет…

— ААААААААААААААААААААА!

— Луу!

— Ну что?! Она меня укусила!

Дин выругался сквозь зубы. Одного ребёнка на этом корабле определённо хватало за глаза. Кобб потянулся и потрепал его по руке.

— Ты делаешь хорошее дело, помни об этом.

— Сядь и пристегнись, выходим из гиперпространства.

Кто-то затопал по лестнице внизу, и в люке показалась маленькая кудрявая голова. 

— Маршал, а можно на звёзды посмотреть?

— Ещё нет никаких звёзд, Тавани. Ладно, давай либо вниз либо наверх, сейчас может тряхнуть.

Мальчишка тут же оказался за креслом Кобба, вцепившись в имтончившуюся от времени обивку. 

— А что там? Это гиперпространство? А чего оно такое странное?

— Понятия не имею, спроси у Мандо. Он тут часто летает, может он знает.

Тавани покосился на Дина, но ничего не сказал. Дина это полностью устраивало.

Корабль мягко вытолкнуло обратно в звёздную россыпь. И в полной тишине Тавани тихонько выдохнул:

— Ух ты…

— А ТАВАНИ ПОШЁЛ НАВЕРХ!

— Я тоже хочу!

Лестница опасно заскрипела, будто её шатали снизу много цепких рук. 

— Хватит рушить мой корабль! — прорычал Дин. — Ты — живо вниз. Поднимайтесь по одному. Десять секунд на каждого.

Он думал, что начнётся тьма вопросов и придётся защищать панель управления от любопытных малолеток, которые лезут везде, но дети стали неожиданно серьёзными, даже торжественными.   
Они молча, не шевелясь и почти не дыша выстаивали свои десять секунд, не отрывая глаз от крупных, неподвижных звёзд, и так же тихо спускались обратно.  
Их восхищение передалось Дину. Он словно впервые увидел парящую внизу сине-зелёную планету, такую спокойную в сияющем ореоле, и подумал о найдёнышах. Заботится ли о них кто-то так же, как Кобб и остальные заботятся о детях Мос Пелго?  
Он вспомнил, как однажды в детстве Джана Визла разрешила ему ночью, постоять на пороге Убежища, и звёзды тогда были такими же большими и яркими, а Неварро казалась загадочным волшебным миром, интереснее которого и пожелать нельзя…

— Давай-ка вниз, — мягко сказал он последней, самой крошечной девочке, от полноты чувств прижавшейся к его локтю. — И скажи всем чтобы держались за что-нибудь. Мы снижаемся.

***

Он думал, что дети, увидев траву и воду тут же разбегутся, но вид бескрайней глади, сливавшейся с небом, подействовал на них так же, как вид космоса.  
Кобб и тот сидел, забыв отстегнуть ремни безопасности. Он делал вид что ему срочно что-то нужно в походной сумке, но Дин заметил, как он побледнел.  
Нерешительные голоса внизу наконец перешли в крики, смех и довольный визг. 

— Там на холме лес, — напомнил Дин, блокируя корабельные системы и поднимаясь отстёгивая ремни. — Если тебе интересно.

— Что? А, да, конечно. — Кобб усмехнулся, шире, чем обычно. — Прогуляемся потом. Сначала надо проследить чтобы никто не убился и не утонул. 

Больше они до заката не успели перекинуться ни словом.

Дин посадил корабль на высоком зелёном берегу, полого сбегающем к воде. Чуть дальше, вдоль мыса, тянулся сосновый лес.   
Он помнил, как прятался в этом лесу со снайперским ружьём в ожидании цели, и успел хорошо рассмотреть берег в прицел. И подумать, что Коббу здесь понравится. И что именно здесь нужно поговорить с ним, сидя на песке, глядя как небо сходится с морем. 

Мелкий ремонт на корабле занял всего пару часов, поэтому остальное время он просто наблюдал как Кобб, закатав брюки, водит его найдёныша по мелководью, следя чтобы тот не забредал далеко. У него откуда-то взялся пилотский спасательный плот, ярко-оранжевый, с логотипом Республики, и этого плота не видно было уже, — столько малышни на нём висело. Визг и брызги, а потом обед и делёж подарков на берегу, — абсолютное счастье, которого Дин никогда не знал… а может просто забыл о нём.   
Кажется, план удался. И возможно это правда была неплохая идея.

На закате он заметил, что Кобб один направляется в сторону леса, и тихо двинулся за ним.

— Если б мне кто-то в детстве сделал такой подарок… — Кобб остановился, дожидаясь его. — Какое у тебя было детство, Дин? Родители твои тоже мандалорцы?

— Нет. — Это было не то, о чём он хотел поговорить. — Я был найдёнышем, меня воспитало Племя.

— А мои вот были рабами, как и я. Но моих стариков распродали, я их почти и не помню. Мать, правда, ходила в поместье проведывать меня из самого Мос Айсли, но быстро перестала, наверное умерла... ты что, никогда не выходил на улицу когда был малой? 

— Выходил до того как попал в Племя. — Дину всё меньше нравился этот разговор. Пытаясь вспомнить детство в Ак Ветине, он всегда тонул в знакомом цепенящем ужасе. Будто ничего не было до Того Дня.

В последнее время ужас отступил, и на его место вернулись какие-то обрывки: игра света в витражных окнах, красные одежды. Прихожая их дома, полная взрослых, и плавный жест, которым отец клал руки на склонённые головы. 

Отец с матерью учили его перед едой и перед сном говорить какие-то слова… и это казалось таким важным… пока не перестало. Пока не исчезло навсегда.

Каждое воспоминание болело как рана. 

— А я... всю жизнь под солнцами, с одного пастбища на другое. Один раз только хозяйка проиграла меня в пазаак: постоял недельку с пушкой, красивый, во дворце у хаттов. Хозяин узнал, был скандал, и он выкупил меня обратно пасти стадо. Я… много повидал, Мандо. В моём детстве если случалась в городе перестрелка, трупы долго никто не убирал, так и валялись, всем было наплевать. Охотник за головами мог просто бросить связанные тела на крыльце и уйти в кантину пропивать гонорар. 

— Почему ты мне об этом рассказываешь?

— Потому что… — Кобб остановился и посмотрел на маленький лагерь у берега. — Когда я вспоминаю детство, старый Татуин, там только смерть, грязь и боль. Нет, я лет в десять был самый счастливый парень на планете. Но сейчас умом понимаю, что это был ад, просто дети всё видят не так. Они потом вырастают, забывают, но шрамы остаются. Я знаю, что ты на меня злишься, Мандо, что я обломал нам всю романтику, но… нам нужно быть лучше. Всем. Ради них. Понимаешь?

— Я не злюсь. — Это была правда. — Но я не думаю что мы сможем стать лучше. Слишком поздно для нас. 

— Никогда не поздно. — Кобб дошёл до кромки леса и остановился, задрав голову. — Твою мать… они качаются. Это нормально или лучше убраться?

— Они не упадут.

— Ну не знаю… — Кобб осторожно подошёл к дереву и толкнул. — Хм. Стоит вроде бы прочно, но конструкция шаткая…

— Они уходят на много метров под землю. Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Мы вроде бы уже говорим. — Кобб отнял руку от ствола и понюхал. — А хорошо тут дышится, среди деревьев. И запах приятный, это же смола? Я слышал, её можно жевать. Кстати, как там твоё искупление? 

— Я искупил грех. — Дин не стал вдаваться в подробности. Бои до изнеможения в отравленной пустоши, без доспехов, без шлема. Бесконечные ряды урн с прахом, — того, что осталось от его давно погибших братьев и сестёр. Серые, низкие небеса… 

Но даже там у него не получилось вернуть себя. Он думал не о том чтобы отринуть прошлое. Он искал обходные пути.

— Я искупил грех. И я его не повторю.

— Жаль, ты мне понравился... лицо, в смысле. В шлеме трахаться не так удобно, сразу много вариантов отпадает, что обидно... — Кобб упорно избегал смотреть на него. — Или мы больше не будем? Раз ты опять хороший мальчик, значит признал, что всё это была ошибка. 

— Это не было ошибкой. Я снял шлем, потому что хотел. 

— Да, это я уже слышал... ну что, идём обратно? У них там, кажется, будут фейерверки, если не забыли положить.

— Ты войдёшь в мой клан?

Кобб поднял брови так высоко, что морщинки на лбу превратились в горную гряду.

— Чего? Мандо, ты… — Он усмехнулся и запустил руку в волосы. — Слушай, серьёзный ты мой, не надо делать мне предложений руки и сердца, если просто хочешь приезжать раз в год перепихнуться. 

Дин поморщился. Кобб злился, но его ярость почему-то сочилась ядом, а не взрывалась. Лучше бы он орал, как тогда, в лагере тускенов.

— Я думал о причинах. Я снял перед тобой шлем, потому что чувствовал тогда… словно мы одно целое.

Всё это звучало не так, как он хотел. Ситуация была не та, слова получались неправильными. Кобб не верил ему, да и он не верил сам себе. Та ночь казалась такой далёкой, всё изменилось… 

— Если ты станешь частью моего клана, я ни к чему не стану тебя обязывать. Единственное, что ты должен будешь — позаботиться о ребёнке если я погибну. Но в ответ я обещаю защищать тебя и Мос Пелго. Я прилечу где бы ни был.

— Я не мандалорец. — Кобб перестал ухмыляться. Луч заката запутался в его волосах, позолотил глаза. — А даже если бы и был, тебе ведь и перед своими нельзя снимать шлем.

— Мне нельзя снимать его перед другими. — Дин достал нож и снял перчатку, обнажив ладонь. — Но мы можем стать одним. Одной кровью. Если ты чувствуешь то же, что и я.

Кобб опустил голову, словно рассматривая что-то на земле, в россыпи рыжих и зелёных сосновых иголок. 

— Что я чувствую, значит… — протянул он. — Пока тебя не было, к нам тут приходили тускены часто… я от нечего делать стал учить их язык. Всё-таки соседи… 

Дин ждал. Он больше не загадывал наперёд и не строил планов. Всё было сказано.

— ...Исса-Ор знает, даже Уиквэй знает, а я нет… в общем, я выучил кое-что. Сейчас, как там…

Кобб откашлялся и извлёк из глубины горла странный рычащий звук, и, глядя на Дина в упор, приложил ладонь к горлу, потом к губам, к груди.  
Дин замер. Ему не нужен был перевод.

— Мне сказали, это значит…

— Я знаю, что это значит.

— ...сказали, это значит: “я никогда не стану тебя убивать”. По-нашему, это… я уже говорил тебе. Помнишь? И ничего не изменилось.

Дин не ответил. Он перехватил нож поудобнее и не морщась вспорол ладонь. Кровь проступила тут же, как вода из-под земли.  
Кобб мог воспользоваться своим ножом, но, подчиняясь негласному ритуалу, взял мандалорских клинок, чиркнул по руке неглядя, одним быстрым движением, так, что брызнуло.

Их пальцы переплелись, края ран сомкнулись, словно в поцелуе. Кобб стиснул зубы, его глаза потемнели. 

— Клан Грязерог, клан двоих, стал кланом троих. — Дин слышал свой голос будто издалека. 

Рука болела, но ему не хотелось разжимать хватку, ещё нет. Этот момент не повторится. Никогда больше, ни с кем он не будет так близко, и от этого было печально и радостно одновременно.

Кобб первым отпустил его руку, и, не отводя взгляда, осторожно снял с него шлем.

Он был первым человеком, который сделал это, и Дин заметил, как дрожат его пальцы. Как эта дрожь передаётся даже через бескар, потому что и он сам вдруг почувствовал себя уязвимым, даже слишком…

— Тебе бы… — голос Кобба сорвался, он откашлялся. — Тебе бы постричься, Мандо… я могу…

— Да. Да, хорошо.

Кобб кивнул, отдал ему шлем и пошёл к воде, смывать кровь. После секундного колебания Дин аккуратно положил шлем на высоко вздыбившиеся корни, и последовал за ним, снова любуясь этой походкой враскачку и долговязой фигурой, в которой ничего и не было особенного… кроме того что это был Кобб.

— Странно, почему не щиплет? — Кобб присел на корточки, моя руки. — Разве морская вода не должна? 

— Это не то, что обычно называют морем. Гигантское пресноводное озеро. — Дин расстегнул доспехи, сел, стаскивая сапоги. Он уже давно не плавал для удовольствия, начал забывать как ему это нравилось. Но сейчас ему хотелось двигаться, сделать что-то… — Ты даже не пытался плавать. 

— Что? А, да я в порядке. — Кобб улыбнулся. Дин уже начал отличать его искренние улыбки от дежурных. — Мне нравится смотреть. Всё это — пресная вода… это же… с ума сойти. Но лезть в неё… знаю, это глупо, но мы на Татуине не купаемся в питьевой воде, её же потом нельзя будет...

— Кобб.

— Да, это вода никому не нужна, ты прав. Но я её не понимаю. Как в ней быть чтобы она не убила?

— Я тебе покажу. — Дин зашёл в воду по щиколотку и протянул руку в запекшейся крови. — Со мной ты в безопасности.

***

Кобб думал, что это будет просто милая поездка. Он же не дикий тускен, он видел другие планеты, — на снимках, но всё же. Знал, к чему готовиться.  
Но не думал, что в жизни будет… так. Что всё это чужое изобилие окружит его и некуда будет отступить.  
Вода, трава, лес… они скорее тревожили его, чем радовали. Под ногами могли прятаться змеи, деревья загораживали обзор, а море… вода, которая на Татуине давала жизнь, здесь умела убивать. Поэтому он весь день следил за детьми не расслабляясь ни на секунду, в ужасе от того, что они буквально резвятся в пасти у ранкора.  
Дин даже не подошёл к ним ни разу, всё обижался наверное. Как же иначе, — красавчик в сияющем шлеме вернулся чтобы приятно провести День Жизни, а не возиться с детьми. Потрахаться на траве, полной ядовитых змей, на берегу моря-убийцы, и улететь.

“А чего ты хотел?” — постоянно говорил он себе, поглядывая на Дина, что-то паявшего на обшивке корабля. — “Чтоб он ради тебя отказался от своего кредо что ли? Может, поселился в твоей звёздами забытой глуши? Этой чести как, хватит для погонщика бант, бывшего раба, или ещё что придумаешь?”

Конечно, он не этого хотел. Он и сам запутался.  
Ревновать к мандалорскому кредо…   
Он заметил, что стал больше волноваться и больше болтать. Злился за это на себя и на Дина. Думал даже сказать ему, чтобы не прилетал больше.

И что в итоге? Стоило Мандо заговорить с ним этим серьёзным, обезоруживающим тоном, как он согласился себе руку вспороть, только бы…  
“Стать одним целым”. Так Дин это называл.   
Кобб не верил, конечно, что такое возможно между двумя взрослыми людьми, одиночками, со своими заскоками. Но что-то в том, как Дин это произносил, трогало его бесконечно.   
Может и невозможно, но они оба этого хотели. Значит стоило попробовать.

Крайт, он даже в воду полез ради этого мужика! Не мог спокойно смотреть, как его Дин, без доспеха, стоит по щиколотку в этом жидком золоте и говорит так невыносимо мягко: "со мной ты в безопасности", и смотрит ласково...

Кобб не чувствовал себя в безопасности абсолютно. Чёртов Мандо завёл его в воду по грудь, вода, мать её, была везде, стоит поскользнуться, зазеваться…

— Попробуй лечь на воду.

— В каком смысле?

— Она будет тебя держать.

Кобб недоверчиво усмехнулся и покачал головой. Вода. Держать. Ну конечно.

— Хорошо. Тогда тебя буду держать я. — Дин положил руку ему на спину. — Просто откинься назад. Я не отпущу.

Кобб знал, что он не отстанет, и решил больше не отнекиваться. Делал он вещи и пострашнее и посложнее и…

Вода действительно держала.  
Одна рука Дина была у него под лопаткой, другая под поясницей, но он почти их не чувствовал. Его тело словно растворилось в этой лёгкости, а всё, что осталось, парило между землёй и темнеющим небом.  
Все грехи и шрамы, все ошибки, жар пустыни… вода смыла всё.  
Он вдохнул поглубже, откинул голову… и в одно мгновение ничего вокруг не осталось, вокруг всё забурлило. Вода, вода везде, в глазах, во рту, в лёгких…

Он вынырнул, яростно откашливаясь и отхаркиваясь, едва добрёл, вслепую, до одиноко стоящего валуна и ухватился за него так, будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Напрягало его лишь, что у валуна вода доходила ему до шеи.  
Дин подошёл ближе, положил руки ему на плечи.

— Такое бывает.

— В пустыне… не бывает. — Кобб пересилил себя и отпустил камень, чтобы обернуться. — Разве что зыбучие пески.

— Я не дам тебе утонуть, можешь держаться за меня.

Кожа у Дина была холодная, а рот горячий. Это сводило с ума. И сильные руки, без труда его поднявшие под ягодицы, сводили с ума. Мандо в воде казался сильнее, будто может сделать с ним всё что угодно...

— Ты что, собрался здесь… — Кобб оторвался от его губ и по-инерции обхватил его ногами. — Нет, друг, ничего не выйдет. Точнее, не войдёт.

— Потом… — туманно отозвался Дин и прижал его к валуну. — Потом, ночью, я сделаю то, о чём ты просил. Проси снова.

— Припоминаю… — Кобб запустил руку в его неряшливые, отросшие волосы. — Я попросил, Мандо, выебать меня так, чтобы я забыл как меня зовут. И если утром я всё ещё буду откликаться на "Кобб Вант"...

Дин не выдержал и заткнул его поцелуем, но Коббу было всё равно. Этот мужик всегда целовался так, словно не было другого способа сказать "люблю". 

"Вокруг меня целое море воды. Целое море… могу пить… могу плавать… и что я делаю… я обжимаюсь в нём с мандалорцем", — подумал Кобб, запрокидывая голову. Он почувствовал вдруг, как мягко подталкивает их прибой, впервые заметил, как ласкает вода, словно желая быть третьей. Пустыня никогда не ласкала его так; она хотела только его смерти.

"Если захочу, даже нырнуть могу. Или трахаться… трахаться в воде! Невероятно... да я король галактики”. 

— Я король галактики, мать вашу!

Дин коротко, хрипло рассмеялся ему в плечо, и это был самый странный и самый прекрасный звук на свете.

***   
Пора было одеваться и идти вниз, к треску хлопушек, а Кобб всё кутался в плащ Дина.  
Они сидели рядом у костра, пытаясь высушиться, но мешал налетевший с моря холодный ветер: берег переставал казаться таким уж волшебным.   
Дин натянул комбинезон и достал что-то из валявшийся на песке сумки. 

— Это тебя согреет.

Кобб взглянул на этикетку и присвистнул, признавая истинность этих слов. Виски двенадцатилетней выдержки: капля этого блаженства могла бы даже Хот растопить.

— На голодный желудок вредно, так что… у меня тоже кое-что есть. — Кобб сунул руку в свою сумку, нашарил баночку бальзама, отбросил, пригодится позже... и выудил, наконец, свёрток. — Осторожно, он распадается. Не знаю, почему, я вроде бы сделал всё как в рецепте. Наверное слишком пропитался.  
Дин пожал плечами и осторожно развернул пошедшую пятнами бумагу. Кобб, дорвавшись, не уставал наблюдать, как меняется его лицо. Так он, значит, выглядит, когда удивляется, а вот так — когда растроган, но сдерживается. И вот эта ухмылка одним уголком рта, от которой его взгляд сразу теплеет… неужто он её всё время прятал под шлемом? Ох, Мандо...

— Это… уджи?

— Я надеюсь. — Кобб отхлебнул виски прямо из горлышка, выдохнул, стараясь запомнить этот момент: деревья, море, детский смех вдалеке, улыбку Дина, жар внутри и снаружи. Запомнить каждую секунду.

— С Днём Жизни, маршал. — Тихо произнёс Дин, не отводя чёрных, блестящих глаз. И Кобб понял, что в жизни своей ещё никого не любил так сильно, и никогда больше не полюбит. 

— С Днём Жизни, Мандо.


End file.
